


Follow Me!

by Sangerin



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, pairing implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-24
Updated: 2007-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick leads from the front.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Me!

**Author's Note:**

> This is written about the **TV Series**, and the characters of Richard Winters and Lewis Nixon as played by Damien Lewis and Ron Livingstone. Not the real people.

Dick leads from the front. At Brecourt Manor he led the charge through the hedgerows, then he went back with me later and directed the tank fire to clear out the last of the Germans.

At Carentan -- damn the man -- he stood in the middle of that road with the Germans machine guns trained right on him, and plunged up that road all alone when the boys got scared. When they zeroed in the artillery on the main road he was the one, standing right there and taking it, yelling at everyone else to get out of the way.

At Njiemegen he was the first one in and the last one out. And at the Island he ran ahead of them all. And for that, they promoted him away from his own company.

He still has to lead. There's something in him that pushes him to the front: at Foy, at Hagenau.

I got assigned to Battalion so early on that I never found out whether I had the same leadership ability. And I only ever heard about Dick's charges after the fact, so I didn't worry about them at the time. Because I would worry, if I knew. Dick's been there since the beginning of this whole mess, and I know none of these guys want to serve without Dick being around.

I promised him once I'd take him to Chicago. I want to fulfil that promise. I want to fulfil other promises, too: ones I've made to myself, and some I've said to him on the worst days there have been -- in unimaginable conditions, in foxholes in Bastogne and bombed out cellars in Holland.

I don't know whether I can keep those promises, but I do know that I can trust him to take the lead.


End file.
